18/27
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 27-وَاتْلُ مَا أُوحِيَ إِلَيْكَ مِن كِتَابِ رَبِّكَ لَا مُبَدِّلَ لِكَلِمَاتِهِ وَلَن تَجِدَ مِن دُونِهِ مُلْتَحَدًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 27-Vetlu mâ ûhıye ileyke min kitâbi rabbik(rabbike), lâ mubeddile li kelimâtihî ve len tecide min dûnihî multehadâ(multehaden). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. vetlu (ve utlu) : ve oku * 2. mâ : şeyi * 3. ûhıye : vahyedildi * 4. ileyke : sana * 5. min kitâbi : kitaptan * 6. rabbi-ke : senin Rabbin * 7. lâ mubeddile : değiştirecek yoktur * 8. li kelimâti-hi : onun kelimesini * 9. ve len tecide : ve bulamazsın * 10. min dûni-hi : ondan başka * 11. multehaden (elhade) : yönelinen : (yöneldi, meyletti) Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 27-Rabbinin kitabından sana vahyedileni oku, sözlerini değiştirecek yoktur ve ondan başka sığınacak bir kimseyi de bulamazsın. Ali Bulaç Meali * 27-Sana Rabbinin Kitabından vahyedileni oku. O'nun sözlerini değiştirici yoktur ve O'nun dışında kesin olarak bir sığınacak (makam) bulamazsın. Ahmet Varol Meali * 27-Rabbinin Kitabından sana vahyedileni oku. O'nun sözlerini değiştirecek yoktur. O'ndan başka sığınılacak birini de bulamazsın. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 27-Rabbinin Kitap'ından sana vahyolunanı oku; O'nun sözlerini değiştirecek yoktur. O'ndan başka bir sığınılacak da bulamazsın. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 27-Rabbinin kitabından sana vahyedileni oku. O’nun kelimelerini değiştirecek hiçbir kimse yoktur. O’ndan başka asla bir sığınak da bulamazsın. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 27-Rabbinin Kitabı'ndan sana vahyedileni oku. Onun kelimelerini değiştirebilecek yoktur. O'ndan başka bir sığınak da bulamazsın. Edip Yüksel Meali * 27-Rabbinin kitabından sana vahyedileni oku. Kelimelerini hiç bir şey değiştirip kaldıramaz ve O'ndan başka bir sığınak da bulamazsın. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 27-Rabbinden sana vahyolunanı oku! O'nun sözlerini değiştirecek yoktur. O'ndan başka bir sığınak da bulamazsın! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 27-Öyle de ve rabbından sana vahyolunanı tilâvet eyle, onun kelimatını tebdil edecek yoktur ve ondan başka bir penah bulamazsın Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 27-Ve Rabbin kitabından sana vahyolunanı oku, O'nun kelimelerini değiştirecek yoktur ve O'ndan başka bir melce de bulamazsın. Muhammed Esed * 27-Öyleyse, Rabbinin kitabından sana vahyedileni (insanlara) duyur. O'nun sözlerini değiştirebilecek kimse yoktur; Ve sen de O'ndan başka sığınacak kimse bulamazsın. Suat Yıldırım * 27-Sana vahyedilen Rabbinin kitabını oku. O’nun sözlerini değiştirecek güç yoktur ve Ondan başka sığınak bulman da mümkün değildir. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 27-Rabbinin Kitabı'ndan sana vahyedileni oku; O'nun sözlerini değiştirecek yoktur. O'ndan başka sığınılacak bir kimse de bulamazsın. Şaban Piriş Meali * 27-Rabbinin kitabından sana vahyedileni oku! O’nun sözlerini değiştirebilecek yoktur. O’ndan başka bir sığınak da bulamazsın. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 27-Rabbinin kitabından sana vahyedileni oku. Ne Onun sözlerini değiştirebilecek biri vardır; ne de sen Ondan başka bir sığınak bulabilirsin. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 27-Rabbinin kitabından sana vahyedileni oku. O'nun kelimelerini değiştirecek hiçbir kudret yoktur. O'nun dışında bir sığınak/bir dayanak asla bulamazsın. Yusuf Ali (English) * 27- And recite (and teach) what has been revealed to thee of the Book of thy Lord: none can change His Words,(2368) and none wilt thou find as a refuge other than Him. M. Pickthall (English) * 27- And recite that which hath been revealed unto thee of the Scripture of thy Lord. There is none who can change His words, and thou wilt find no refuge beside Him. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 27-31- 27- Rabbinin kitabından sana vahyolunanı oku! Onun sözlerini değiştirecek kimse yoktur. Ve O'ndan başka bir sığınılacak da bulamazsın. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *25- Onlar mağaralarında üç yüz yıl kaldılar ve dokuz (yıl) daha kattılar,(25) 26- Dedi ki: "Ne kadar kaldıklarını Allah daha iyi bilir. Göklerin ve yerin gaybı O'nundur. O, ne güzel görmekte ve ne güzel işitmektedir. O'nun dışında onların bir velisi yoktur. Kendi hükmünde hiç kimseyi ortak kılmaz." 27- Sana(26) Rabbinin Kitabından vahyedileni oku. O'nun sözlerini değiştirici yoktur ve O'nun dışında kesin olarak bir sığınacak (makam) bulamazsın.(27) 28- Sen de sabah akşam O'nun rızasını isteyerek Rablerine dua edenlerle birlikte sabret. Dünya hayatının (aldatıcı) süsünü isteyerek gözlerini onlardan kaydırma.(28) Kalbini bizi zikretmekten gaflete düşürdüğümüz, kendi 'istek ve tutkularına (hevasına) ' uyan ve işinde aşırılığa gidene(29) itaat etme.(30) 29- Ve de ki: "Hak Rabbinizdendir; artık dileyen iman etsin, dileyen küfre sapsın.(31) Şüphesiz biz zalimlere bir ateş hazırlamışız, onun duvarları kendilerini çepeçevre kuşatmıştır.(32) Eğer onlar yardım isterlerse, katı bir sıvı(33) gibi yüzleri kavurup-yakan bir su ile yardım edilirler. Ne kötü bir içkidir o ve ne kötü bir destektir. AÇIKLAMA 25. Bu cümle, parantez içi bölümden hemen önceki konu ile ilgilidir. "Bazıları 'onlar beş kişidir altıncıları köpektir' derler...." Bazıları 'onlar mağarada üçyüz yıl kaldı derler', bazıları da (bu hesaplanan süreye) dokuz yıl ilave ederler." Biz 300 ve 309 yıllık sürelerin Allah'ın kendi sözü olarak değil, başkalarının bu konuyla ilgili kendi görüşleri olarak Kur'an'da belirtildiği görüşündeyiz. Bu görüş bir sonraki cümleye dayanmaktadır: "Onların ne kadar kaldıklarını Allah daha iyi bilir." Eğer 25. ayetteki sözler Allah'ın kendi sözü olsaydı, bu cümle anlamsız olurdu. Hz. Abdullah ibn Abbas (r.a) da bunun Allah'ın sözü değil, hikayenin bir parçası olarak burada yer aldığını söylemiştir. 26. Kur'an mağarada uyuyanlar kıssasını anlattıktan sonra, surenin nazil olduğu dönemde Mekke'li müslümanların durumunu yorumlamaya başlar. 27. Bu, asla Peygamber'i (s.a) Mekke'li müşrikleri memnun etmek için Kur'an'da bazı değişiklikler yapmaya niyetlendiği (Allah korusun) ve onun böyle şeye yetkisi olmadığını belirten bir uyarı almasına neden olacak şekilde Kureyş liderleri ile bir uzlaşma yapmayı düşündüğü anlamına gelmez. Bu uyarı, görünüşte Peygamber'e (s.a) hitap ediyor olmasına rağmen gerçekte kafirlere böyle bir uzlaşma ümidi beslememelerini söylemektedir: "Gönderdiğimiz Rasûlün Kur'an'da herhangi bir değişiklik yapmakla yetkili olmadığını kesinlikle anlamalısınız, çünkü o ancak kendisine vahyolunanı aktarmakla sorumludur. Eğer onu kabul etmek istiyorsanız, Alemlerin Rabbinden vahyolunduğu şekliyle tümünü kabul etmek zorundasınız. Eğer inkar etmek istiyorsanız, edebilirsiniz, fakat sizi memnun etmek için onda en ufak bir değişiklik yapılmayacağını anlamalısınız." Bu, kafirlerin sürekli tekrarladıkları şu soruya verilen cevaptır: "Ey Muhammed! Eğer senin davetinin tümüne inanmamız gerektiği konusunda ısrar ediyorsan, onda atalarımızın adet ve inançlarını destekler nitelikte bazı değişiklikler yap ki senin davetini kabul edelim. Bu bir uzlaşma teklifidir ve ancak bu halkımızı bölünmelerden kurtaracaktır." Kafirlerin bu isteğine Kur'an'ın çeşitli yerlerinde değinilmiş ve bu isteğe aynı cevap verilmiştir: "Apaçık ayetlerimiz onlara okunduğunda, bize kavuşmayı ummayanlar derler ki: "Başka bir Kur'an getir veya onda bazı değişiklikler yap' ...." (Yunus: 15) 28. Bu sözler Peygamber'e (s.a) hitap eder görünmektedir, fakat aslında Kureyş ulularını kastetmektedir. İbn Abbas'tan rivayet edilen bir hadise göre Kureyşli büyükler, Peygamber'e (s.a) , çoğunlukla onun yanında bulunan Bilal, Süheyb, Ammar, Habbab, İbn Mesud ve benzeri kimselerle oturmalarının şereflerini düşürdüğünü ve onları yanından gönderirse davetini öğrenmek için Peygamber'in meclisine katılabileceklerini söylerlerdi. Bunun üzerine Allah (c.c) şu ayeti indirdi.: "Nefsini sabah akşam rızasını isteyerek Rablerine yalvaranlarla beraber tut. Gözlerin onlardan başka yana sapmasın." (Kureyş büyüklerinin, zenginlerinin gelip senin yanına oturabilmesi için bu samimi, fakat fakir insanlardan yüz çevirmek mi istiyorsun?) Bu ayet Kureyşlilere şöyle demektedir: "Sizin zenginliğiniz, ihtişamınız ve gururlandığınız debdebenizin Allah ve Rasûlü katında hiç bir değeri yoktur. Bilakis bu fakir insanlar onların gözünde daha değerlidir. Çünkü onlar samimidirler ve her an Allah'ı anarlar." Nuh'un (a.s) gönderildiği kavmin büyüklerinin tutumu da aynı idi." Hz. Nuh'u kavmi böyle tenkit etmiştir: "Sana bizim basit görüşlü ayaktakımlarımızdan başkasının uyduğunu görmüyoruz." Hz. Nuh'ta onlara şöyle cevap vermişti: "Ben iman edenleri yanımdan kovacak değilim. Sizlerin gözlerinizin hor gördüğü kimseler için 'Allah onlara bir hayır vermeyecek' de demem. Allah onların içlerinde olanı daha iyi bilir" İzah için bkz. Hud: 27-31, En'am: 52, Hicr: 88. 29. Yani, "onun söylediklerine aldırma, ona itaat etme, onun isteklerini yerine getirme ve onun emirlerine uyma." 30. Arapça metin "Haktan dönen, bütün sınırları aşan ve burnunun doğrultusunda giden" anlamına da gelebilir. Her iki durumda da sonuç şudur: "Allah'tan gafil olan ve arzularının kölesi olan bir kimse kaçınılmaz bir şekilde bütün sınırları aşacak ve aşırılığın kurbanı olacaktır. Bu nedenle ona itaat eden kimse de aynı yolu izleyecek ve onun arkasından sapıklığa devam edecektir. 31. Bu ayet, Mağarada Uyuyanlar kıssasının kafirlere şu dersi vermek için anlatıldığını açığa çıkarmaktadır. Bu Rabbinizden gelen gerçektir: Dileyen kabul eder, dileyen reddeder. Fakat insanlar, Mağarada Uyuyanların inançlarından hiç bir taviz vermedikleri gibi Hak'dan da hiç bir taviz verilmeyeceğini anlamalıdırlar. Onlar inandık ve "Bizim Rabbimiz, yerlerin ve göklerin Rabbidir" diye ilan ettikten sonra Tevhid ilkesinden hiç bir taviz vermemişlerdir. Bu açıklamadan sonra onlar kavimleriyle hiç bir uzlaşma girişiminde bulunmamışlar, aksine şöyle demişlerdir: "Biz O'nu bırakıp da başka ilahları kabul etmeyiz. Çünkü böyle yaparsak biz saçma bir şey söylemiş oluruz." Bundan sonra kavimlerinden ve onların ilahlarından ayrılıp yanlarına hiç bir azık almaksızın mağaraya sığınmışlardır. Bundan sonra uyandıklarında tedirgin oldukları tek nokta, kavimlerinin kendilerini inançlarından dönmeye zorlamaları idi. Bunlara değindikten sonra Kur'an Peygamber'e (s.a) şöyle hitap eder. (Aslında bu sözler İslam düşmanlarını hedef almaktadır) : "Müşriklerle ve kafirlerle bir uzlaşma yapmak söz konusu değildir. Kabul etsinler, etmesinler, sen onlara Hakkı tebliğ et. Eğer kabul etmezlerse kendileri kötü bir sonla karşılaşacaklardır. Hakkı kabul edenlere gelince, onlar (ister genç, ister fakir ve zayıf kimseler, ister köle, isterse işçi olsunlar) Allah katında gerçek değere sahip olan kimselerdir ve sadece onlara ikram olunacaktır. Bu nedenle sen onlardan yüz çevirip, dünya nimetlerinin çoğuna sahip olsalar bile Allah'dan gafil ve arzularının kölesi olan zenginleri tercih etmemelisin." 32. " " kelimesi sözlükte bir çadırın kenarları anlamına gelir. Fakat burada cehennem hakkında kullanıldığında duman ve sıcaklığın ulaştığı cehennemin dış sınırları anlamına gelmektedir. Bazı müfessirlere göre bu, gelecek zamana delalet etmektedir. "... Onun dumanı onları çepeçevre kuşatacaktır." Yani ahirette cehennemin dumanı onları kuşatacaktır. Fakat biz onun dumanının, hakdan sapan zalimlerin bu dünyada iken kuşattığı ve onların bu dumandan kurtulamayacakları görüşündeyiz. 33. " " kelimesinin bir çok sözlük anlamı vardır. Bazılarına göre bu "kalın yağ tortusu"; bazılarına göre yeryüzündeki şeylerin buharlaşması sonucu oluşan "lav"; bazılarına göre de "eritilmiş maden" bazılarına göre ise "irin ve kan" anlamına gelir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *27. ÖYLEYSE, Rabbinin kitabından sana vahyedileni insanlara duyur. O'nun sözlerini değiştirebilecek kimse yoktur; (35) Ve sen de O'ndan başka sığınacak kimse bulamazsın. 35 - Râzî'ye göre, büyük Kur'an müfessiri Ebû Müslim el-İsfehânî'nin bizim 2:106 üzerine 87. notumuzda tartıştığımız "nesih (yürürlükten kaldırma) öğretisi"ni reddederken dayandığı ayetlerden biri de buydu. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *27. Ve Rab'bin kitabından sana vahyolunanı oku, onun kelimelerini değiştirecek yoktur ve ondan başka bir sığınak da bulamazsın. 27. Bu mübarek âyetler, değiştirme ve bozmadan korunmuş bulunan Kur'an'ı Kerim'in okunmasına devam ve Cenab-ı Hak'ka iltica edilmesini emrediyor. Nefsinin isteklerine karşı sabırlı olup ibadet ve itaate devam eden Allah'ın cemalini isteyen zatara katılmayı ihtar buyuruyor. Allah'ın zikrinden gafil, havalarına tâbi kimselerden de kaçınılmasını, hakkı kabul etmeyip küfrü tercih edenlerin de pek müthiş âkibetlerini beyan buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: Ey Yüce Resul!. Ashab-ı Kehfin durumları gibi nice gaip şeylerden seni haberdar eden ve bir vahy mucizesi olan Kur'an'ı Kerim'i okumaya devam et (ve Rab'bin) o muazzam (kitabından sana vahyolunanı oku) ona itimat et, onunla amelde bulun, bir takım dinsizlerin sözlerine, bize bir başka Kur'an getir demelerine iltifat etme. (Onun) o Kur'an'ı mübinin (kelimelerini değiştirecek yoktur) o kitabı ilâhîyi değiştirme ve bozmaya kimse kadir olamaz (ve ondan) o Kur'an'ı sana indiren Allah Teâlâ'dan (başka bir sığınak da bulamazsın) ki, bir sıkıntı meydana geldiğinde kendisine sığınabileşin. Veyahut o Kur'an'ı Kerim'e müracaat etmez isen hakkı beyan ve halkı irşat için başka bir başvuracak yer elde edemezsin.